The story of Louise and her familiar
by ian25rebel
Summary: In one world, she summoned an ordinary teenage boy from Tokyo, Japan. In this world, she summoned someone she never thought to see in her life. A change in the story that will spiral out and change the world known as Halkagenia.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved the idea of making someone a Counter Guardian and not having them be too cynical for my taste, which is so much it's as bitter as coffee. I was inspired by this when I read a Worm snip having CG Kephri as an Assassin class Servant. So why not give a chosen media the CG version of the main character. I took FoZ because it was easier and fucking politics were simple enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nasuverse and Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

Chapter 1: My own Master is my future self?!

Louise Vallière struck her fist on her desk in the middle of the night. Tears ran down her face as she cried. Her hand began to feel tender the longer she held it. The girl thought of herself and how worthless she is. Her pajamas had patches of wet stains from the tears that dropped from her face.

Her full name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière of a rich noble family. Raised just right, she was the picture of a true noble. Unswayed by corruption and greed, her last name held the title of one of the richest families to date. It was a shame she was a horrible mage. Unable to cast many spells from the main elements despite the fact she could perform only the very basics left her the nickname 'Zero'.

Getting up from her chair, she slowly walked over to her bed. She hoisted herself upon it and lied stomach down on her bed. Grabbing a pillow, she stuffed it on her face and continued to weep. It kept going on for awhile until she finally slept, having spent all of her energy.

Strangely, on that night she dreamt of a strange, wide door that leads to an endless space. There was also a laugh as a multitude of things sped by her in a black void. Many of them unknown to her. She even heard a chant being said by a familiar voice she couldn't recognize. It was long but she felt like it would do something. A shape flashed before her eyes as the image was imprinted into her brain. The dream continued for awhile and eventually stopped.

That night, she drea

* * *

Waking up feeling refreshed was a strange feeling. Especially when you were crying your tears out last night. However, all that pales to the current emotion Louise is feeling. The unwillingness to back down and determination. She has to prove her worth or she would fail her family.

Getting her clothes changed by the servants of the school, she met up with Tabitha. One of the few people who doesn't really care if she is a failure of a mage. Probably because she is so busy in her books and ate breakfast with her. She didn't fail to notice the looks sent her way thanks to her constant explosions of magic energy. Sometimes, they casually talked about magic theories and such. Just because she couldn't use the knowledge doesn't mean she couldn't learn the how and why. She left the noble dining hall in a good mood regardless of the name calling

Several hours later, Louise was up next to summon her familiar. It was her 2nd try. If she failed, she would be kicked out of the academy and sent back home. She knew that and hoped she wouldn't fail this time. Steeling herself she walked through the crowd towards the premade summoning circle only to stop walking in front of it. To her, it really didn't feel right for her purposes. She looked at the carving on the ground before asking her supervising teacher, Professor Colbert to hand her a chalk.

The offer confused the man but he complied. Her classmates jeered at her for not using the premade circle but somehow she didn't care. Louise walked to an empty spot of the room and began to draw a surprisingly intricate sigil on the ground. When she finished it, she stood in the middle of the new circle. It was as big as the usual summoning circles.

She carefully stepped out of it as to not ruin her work. Louise then kneeled on the edge of the sigil and pulled out a small knife. The girl gave herself a little nick on the finger as her blood dropped into the ground. People were talking about her cutting herself when she began chanting. Words not her own came out from her mouth and into the world as she spoke

 _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let black the colour I pay tribute to  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

The circle began to light up the color of black. Her fellow classmates watched in amazement as they watched her perform a different act of summoning. She ignored the noise as she continued to speak the words coming to her mind from nowhere. __

 _I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

Light shone as Louise continued the ritual, with the mana-enriched world fueling the sigil with power. Untapped potential called a spirit from it's study and began bringing it over to the other side. Students stepped away as the building slightly shook.

"What in the name of Brimir is the 'Zero' doing?" A male yelled followed by several variations of the question. The professer continued to watch his student do the ritual and began mentally taking notes.

 _For though thine hands is shrouded in power_

 _Thou, bound by the arts of the world_

 _I am she who commands creation and destruction._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance!_

From within the void of spacetime, a voice cheered. "It looks like I'm coming home."

The ground exploded.

* * *

"Even with a different ritual you still couldn't do it Zero." Kirche said as her fellow students laughed and booed at the pinkette. However, Louise didn't falter. She just knew that the ritual did something other than explode. But from deepest part of her psyche whispered doubt into her head. Thankfully, it didn't take long for that to be squashed.

"Brimir's balls, was this how it was before? Augh." A female voice spoke from the smoke. Everyone attention moved over from their classmate's body to the hidden speaker. Shock filled a number of people that the 'Zero' actually did something.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The Germanian said as crossed her arms under her chest.

"Honestly Kirche" gasps were heard as the voice called her out. "It would be a wonder if none of you recognized me." An young looking woman stepped out from the smoke. She was at least a foot taller than Louise and had what looks like an A-cup. She wore a white outfit that had short sleeves and purple stockings. A purple cape adorned in star patterns fluttered behind her. On her waist was a belt with a number of small bags, each one labeled in an unknown language and a wand holster on her right side. The kicker here was the unmistakable long pink hair that flowed down to her lower back.

"It's good to be home." Said Counter Guardian Vallière. Jaws dropped at the older version of Louise. The Louise herself smiled and looked like she could faint in either happiness or shock.

* * *

 **Do hope you like the starting chapter. My preferences tend to favor the magic circuit system over others (read: Harry Potter and the like) because of the intricate details, time-consuming studies they say takes years and the simplicity when you fully understand how magecraft works just to get a spell right. The stations of canon do begin to derail and jump off a cliff starting here though. Trust me on this, CG Vallière did not make an offer to save humanity and the like to Alaya. It's obvious just what the catalyst was. Vallière also has a slightly different story like Emiya when he Rin summoned a different Archer that wasn't his future self.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly people, I post the story and go to sleep. When I woke up, I already had 7 on favs and follows and 4 reviews in under 6 hours. Before I slept, there was already a follow and favorite. After school I see I have at least 12 followers on the first day with another coming every few hours and it's still going. The moment I posted this its at 37 follows and 25 favs. Are Fate stories really this popular? Anyway here is the next chapter, twice as long.**

 **King of fans: *facepalms* wow, how did you miss the hints I put out there. How many canon Servants can you think of can pull out Kirche's name in a second. None.**

 **Osterreicher97: Good to know someone has the same tastes. The power of working magic systems compel you!**

 ***Edit: Changed Right to Left. My bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Nasuverse and FoZ**

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Shattered Psyches

Louise slowly regained awareness as she looked around. She tried to analyze the situation she found herself in but couldn't seem to. The girl felt a hand on her shoulder and was shook around a little.

"I did it!" She suddenly yelled. The students in the room looked at her. "I summoned a familiar. I am not a 'Zero'!"

"You were never worthless" said Vallière from her position in front of her. "Just specialized." She stepped forward and looked around the room she was summoned under. "This brings back memories of back then."

Louise's eyes and mind fully took in the situation. She wanted to know more. "Are you a successful wizard?"

Vallière smiled. "Yes I am. I am a possible future after all." Louise finally sat down on the floor after hearing herself speak, trying to properly comprehend the event.

"Excuse me, you are Louise Vallière? Am I correct?" Professed Colbert asked. He was pointing his wand diagonally downwards. Showing that he would be willing to defend the students if necessary

The woman laughed a little. "You don't need to do that." She said as she gestured her hand away. "I am the person known as Louise Vallière but I dropped that name a long time ago. Nowadays, it's either just Vallière, Servant Caster or the 'Mistress of the Void'". She enjoyed the gobsmacked looks her former classmates, teacher and past self had.

"V-void! But that's Brimir's element." Louise stammered out. She couldn't believe that Vallière was saying she was a Void user. Which in turn made her a Void user.

"Void is just another element. An advanced natural element but still an element." Vallière said and clapped her hands together. "For example" she took out a wand made of metal and pointed it to her side. " **Pocket** ". A colorless, circle hole appeared in the air and Vallière stuck her hand in it. She pulled it out along with a book. "Can the 4 elements do this?" She said as the room responded in silence. "That's what I thought."

"Servant Caster, what does that name mean?" Colbert asked staring at the elder Vallière. "I can understand Vallière as your last name and 'Mistress of the Void' as your title but not Caster."

Vallière looked thoughtful. "I would explain it in full detail but we don't have the time." She shook her head as she picked up Louise from her sitting position with ease. "I would like to meet you and the Headmaster tonight if he has the time."

Colbert nodded. "I'll see what I can do. You may move away from the circles. We still have students who need their familiars." Vallière nodded as she hauled Louise away from the center of the room. With her gone, the rituals continued.

* * *

The last student attempting to summon a familiar got a small bird. When the student got back into place, Colbert got in front of the group and spoke into his wand substituting a microphone using Air magic. "I do hope you managed to summon the familiar you wanted. Please note that the kind of familiar you summoned reflects you're element and yourself. With that, the Springtime Summoning Ritual is finished. You are allowed to go back into your rooms." After the professor's speech, the nobles left the room with their familiars following them.

Among those leaving is Vallière. The woman carried a Louise she put to sleep with a spell and brought her back to the room. Holding her younger self with a void based levitation spell, she entered the bedroom. Carefully, she set the girl down on her bed and got rid of her spell.

With Louise safe in bed, she looked around her room. The ornate dresser and and walk on closet was still there befitting of every noble on the planet. She checked the drawers of the dresser and the night stand when she found something. She pulled out a leather whip, made with high quality skin.

"I remember this." Vallière murmured aloud. "This was my first weapon when I ventured out. The feels smaller in my hands now." She set the whip back inside the drawer and looked at the sleeping form of Louise and made a small smile.

"Sweet dreams." She said as she stared at the newly formed Command Seals on Louise's hand. Blood red lines traced on it as it pulsed with power. Sighing, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. "Let's get back to work. **Pocket Dimension** " and her form swirled around and vanished. Leaving a small tear in reality acting as a door in the center of the floor.

* * *

 _She dreamed of a strange workshop. It looked so foreign to her. Apparatuses of all kinds for different purposes were lined up on tables and walls. The ceiling was quite tall and there were pillars on the corners of the room._

" _So how do you find the world you want to enter Zelretch?" The voice of the older pinkette said as she curiously stared at the tools around her, trying to identify their purpose. An old man behind her laughed loudly as he walked._

" _Eager much? I can see you getting along with my apprentices quite easily." The elderly man waved a hand. "I don't normally do this but since you are not actually using the Kaleidoscope I can give you some tips."_

 _Zelretch began explaining. "The first thing you should know is that every world is unique. The multiverse is vast and sometimes it just splits when someone chooses to move left or right. There are entire clusters of the same world because someone made a different decision. This is the importance of finding that world's magic signature."_

 _She watched as she opened a small opening of her pocket world and pulled out a notebook. Her hand quickly and cleanly wrote the main details of her impromptu lesson. Her head looked upwards to see Zelretch nodding in appreciation._

" _Very good. Looks like you were serious about your dream. Anyway I devised this mystery based on the concept of all those fingerprint scanners. First off, you need a special Formalcraft circle in order to gather the energy of the world." She continued to listen to the man as he moved onward with his explanation. There were times he used terms she didn't understand as of yet and wrote them down for later study. The lesson went on as she found herself listening and writing._

" _And that is how you find the magic signature of a given world." Her teacher finished as he clapped his hands. Suddenly, he seemingly teleported in front of her and snatched her notebook. She felt indignation, rage and a hint of embarrassment as he appeared to read her notes._

" _This is impressive. While you didn't understand part of what I said you were more attentive than Tohsaka." He flipped the notebook to the first few pages and blinked. She could have sworn he was surprised. "An Element of Void and Origin of Space! These are grounds for reality benders. Do you have anything that is made with your magic." He asked._

 _She watched as she used an incantation to open a larger door to her pocket world and entered. Zelretch bent down near the tear in reality outside and whistled. "A workshop you can bring with you and always accessible!" He then entered himself and saw the interior of a room filled with a number of books, a study and a bunch of materials for different kinds of magecraft. "Kid, you are most likely the envy of every magus on the planet. How did you do this?"_

 _Vallière rubbed her head. "I only visualized the room first before I made it. I couldn't remember the rest of the process but I made it. A place to store all my information and things I carry through my journeys. Big enough for it's purpose and then I opened the door."_

 _The man laughed once again with more mirth. "You made a pocket dimension because you needed a workshop. Hah! Not even the my mysteries could pull that off. Sure there are ways to increase space but to do so on a whim." His voice trailed away as his faced looked thoughtful._

" _Tell you what, you seem like a fast learner. I propose that you stay in the Clocktower to study as much as you can under my tutelage. In a few years, you can come with me to various worlds along with my current apprentice and record any information you get there." The Sorcerer laid out his deal._

 _Vallière thought about it. "I can handle the other magi since they are like the nobles back home. But what is your angle?" She asked looking around the room. "If the rumors I heard had some truth, you are a troll of the highest order. Whatever that meant." She muttered the last part quietly._

" _Looks like we are gonna have to bring you up to speed. Anyway I don't have a reason to help you other than boredom." He held his hand out to her. "Are you willing to do what it takes?"_

 _Vallière quickly took his hand. "Even if I have to cross continents to do so." Zelretch smiled at her prideful response. Little did she know that she signed up for I one way ticket to hell._

" _Then I'll make you eat those words." The Dead Apostle said with his prankster face on._

 _And so, Louise dreamed of magecraft, connections and a fellow dimension hopper._

* * *

An hour later, Vallière walked up the tower towards the headmaster's office and stood at the door. She remembered that the man who ran the school means well, and that he is also a pervert. The woman quickly casted a spell to cover her undersides with a black smog. Comfortable with her protections she entered the room and saw the two faculty members to talk to her, Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert.

"You're welcome to sit Ms. Vallière." The headmaster said as he cleared his desk of any papers that were out. His familiar mouse went around the room and near the girl. "You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Indeed I have." Vallière said with a respectful nod. "While I am here, I request to be a teacher for as long as my Master stays in the school."

"In all of my life I've never thought that a familiar would want to be a teacher." Colbert said as he sipped his drink.

"I didn't spend 240 years of learning different systems of magic to not spread knowledge about it." Vallière spoke casually. Completely aware that the headmaster paled and her favorite teacher spat his drink.

"240 years, only elves have been rumored to live that long. How are you still alive? " the teacher asked his question in reverence.

"I did say that I am a future version of Louise so I suppose I shall tell you a story first." She said she prepared herself.

"To begin with, my story started on the same day the Springtime Summoning Rituals began. In my timeline, I couldn't summon a familiar because nothing out there in the world suited me. The night after, you expelled me and sent me home.

Back in the grounds of my estate, I found a secret. Whether it was coincidence or fate I never knew. Somewhere hidden within our library was an unreadable book, found and bought by my family in order to discern it's contents. They failed until I came along. The book was the first of it's kind allowing only those holding the Void element the ability to read it.

When I read the tome there were many useful spells from every element there. Methods to gather magic energy. Complex calculations and formulas used for interesting results. Shame only I could at least understand it. Anyone I told it to looked very confused.

From there, my passion was ignited. I wanted to study as much magic as I could even if I can't use it. I asked my family to buy undecipherable tomes no one could read at first. They were mostly the same as the first one because they're all protected by a small but potent enchantment. Something people from here couldn't break due to lack of knowledge.

Months later I decided that I wanted to leave my home and go out into the world all for the sake of searching for new magic. I cannot remember for the life of me the reason why but I don't regret my decision. However my decision was somewhat delayed. I trust you can guess the reason."

Osmond put a hand on his chin. "The Reconquista. A rebel group currently in Albion. But I don't know how that affected your story."

Vallière's eyes sneered and her face had an angry visage. "That bastard played me like a toy and if it wasn't for me utilizing ' **World Door'** then I would have been stuck as a mindless drone serving a lesser man."

Colbert watched the woman with a raised eyebrow. "And who could you possibly hate that much to speak with such venom?"

"If you followed the past events of my family, you will find the set me up with someone without prior knowledge incase I failed in my magic."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow as he recalled those moments. "Did you mean Viscount Wardes?" For a brief moment, he felt a flare of magic energy from Vallière before it died down.

"Don't speak about that man near me ever." Vallière snarled before calming down. Silent tension rose as the headmaster signed something and grabbed a piece of parchment.

"Well, getting back on topic you should be able to teach in two days from now. If you recall there is a rest day tomorrow for everyone to get used to their familiars correct."

"I do. I've been meaning to show Louise the full power of her magic for a while." Vallière said as she read the employee's contract.

"Speaking of power." Colbert spoke with a worried look. "Do you not worry about the church because of your element?"

The woman scoffed. "My main duty as a Counter Guardian is to keep humanity alive and ensure they don't kill themselves. I've dealt with worse threats than regular priests in robes. Unless they intend to destroy humanity I don't care."

After going through several agreements and disputes, Vallière walked out of the office as a teacher in the academy. Within the room two men conversed about their new coworker.

"Do you think Ms. Vallière can bring change to the world headmaster?" Professor Colbert asked his boss.

"I believe this lady can help our country prosper." He said and facefaulted. "But I couldn't see what kind of panties she wore. It must be some kind of spell, my familiar couldn't see anything."

Colbert sighed in resignation. Why did his boss try to peek every chance he could get he would never understand. At least he somewhat understands the pain of keeping Osmond in check.

* * *

 **Like Servant Archer being referred to as EMIYA, Servant Caster would be known as VALLIÈRE but there won't be many caps because that would be a pain. Also I can't have VALLIÈRE's full knowledge of the timeline because I don't want a Peggy Sue. Things get peachy if I go down that route. Speaking of VALLIÈRE, here is her stats**

 **Servant's Name: Louise Vallière**

 **Title: Mistress of the Void, Zero**

 **Class: Caster [A-rank], Saber [C-rank]**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Luck: B+**

 **Endurance: C-**

 **Mana: A++**

 **Noble Phantasm: A++**

 **Skills**

 **Magecraft [A++]**

 **Through the course of her journeys throughout a large number of worlds, Vallière has learned and utilized a vast number of spells over different magic systems of countless worlds.**

 **Mana Burst(Supercharge) (Passive) [A]**

 **Vallière controls Prana at its strongest form that all non Void-magic based attacks increase in rank by one, causes delayed explosions and penetrates C-ranked Magic Resistance.**

 **Discernment of the Poor [C]**

 **After being betrayed, she has trained herself to watch her back against possible backstabbers. At this rank, the skill allows her to see the general intention of people and let's her know who is an ally or enemy.**

 **Item Storage: Pocket Dimension [EX]**

 **A spell Vallière developed for her personal use. Big enough to house a large and fully furnished workshop and records of her magic. Food and other perishables placed within have their expiration dates paused. She can also put herself in it to hide away but leaves a small sapling shaped crack in reality.**

 **Double Summon [B]**

 **A rare skill that allows Vallière to have the Archer's class skill Independent Action [B]**

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Power to Bend Reality: Legacy of the Void [A++] [Anti-Unit Self]**

 **Vallière's element of Void alone was enough change the world as she saw fit. Combined with her wide knowledge of magic allows her to use the full power of her element to its full potential. From warping space to change distance, summoning temporary familiars to fight, to creating her own Pocket Workshop. Vallière knows how to fully to advantage of one of the most difficult elements to master.**

 **Traveling Between Worlds: World Door [EX] [Anti-World]**

 **Vallière's main method of travelling worlds. She opens a tall doorway that connects to adjacent or marked worlds. Using it randomly will send the user to another reality. The user has the requirement to mark a planet as to fast travel to it without following a memorized path within the multiverse. She can also use it to transport to any marked location in any world bar anti-teleportation bounded fields**

 **Brimir's Left Hand of God: Derflinger [A] [Anti-Unit]**

 **A magic sapient sword Vallière somehow managed to acquire. It was used previously by Brimir, the last known Void user in Halkeginia. Derflinger while disguising himself as a rusted common sword lowers his rankings to opponents until C. By invoking his True Name, he can remove the rust to show his true strength. In both forms he can absorb low to mid level magic and add their strength to his own. Opposing magic touching the blade will be drained.**

* * *

 **Hope you liked the Servant stats. Remember, Saito is not here and like the description said, Derflinger still stays with Vallière because he balances out her weakness, CQC. That sword was meant to follow a Void Mage's command**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**


End file.
